thepotatoefrandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Artefex/Sign of the Wild: Chapter One
=-Chapter One-= Jenna? Are you there..? Where am I, mother? Where are you? Beneath a pile of rubble, a fragile, broken mew was released from Lost’s throat; a desperate cry for help. His limbs felt shattered, and he was bleeding. “C-Cypr..” He breathed, but was unable to finish his words as a wave of pain rolled over him. He buried his muzzle into his paws, letting out another mewl- louder this time. No response came to him after what seemed like years of waiting. Tears began to stain his furry cheeks and cloud his eyes. “Help..” He sobbed, his muscles convulsing against the pain. “Get over here, I think I heard someone!” Shouted a deep voice. Lost felt relief erupt in him, and his ears perked, calling out again in the darkness underneath the pile of rubble. “You’re right, Timbertail. I’ll go get Thrushwing.” Replied a gentle female’s meow. “Hurry, Mothwhisker.” Lost listened intently, feeling panic. There were so many strangers. He could scent wild cat. Suddenly, the kitten’s thoughts plunged into fear. What were they going to do to him? A ray of light shone into Lost’s eyes, blinding him. He skittered back with agonizing effort, watching with widened eyes as the rubble above him gave way into skylight. He wanted to run far away as soon as he saw his chance, but he couldn’t move. Flooded with terror, he wildly squeaked, ears flattening. A white feline head with grey patches appeared over Lost, his brown eyes constricting into slits. “It’s a kitten!” He exclaimed. It was the same voice Lost heard when someone found him. This must have been Timbertail. The adult tom’s fur was surprisingly spiky, like he was a hedgehog. “Oh my,” Timbertail said quietly as he stared at Lost’s blood-matted fur and wretched body. “He’s wounded.” He reported, looking over his shoulder. The female voice was heard again. “Is he breathing?” She asked, padding next to Timbertail. She looked down at Lost; her bright green eyes were filled with sympathy, and there was a certain kindness to her effect. “Don’t worry, little one. You’re safe now.” She purred, making Lost flatten his fur in relaxation. Lost stared at Mothwhisker, slowly nodding and hiding his tears. If these cats found him, could they have found Cypress? Was Lost’s brother still alive? The small black kitten squeaked as teeth gripped his scruff, and he was raised from the ground and into the sun. Pain sliced at his muscles and he miserably wailed. Mothwhisker flinched, immediately setting Lost down carefully on the grass. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, lapping comfortingly at Lost’s ears. The youth looked up at the top of the cliff face, to the forest. It looked ashen and wilted from the flames, and a trace of smoke still floated in the air. The dark, murky forest ahead of Lost was unaffected by the forest fire, but the cliff had a large chunk of rock missing. So that answered what happened to Lost, but where was the other? Timbertail glanced at the kitten for a moment, averting his eyes to a different direction. The adult tom’s tail raised, and he sprinted out of Lost’s view. The silvery white she-cat watched Timbertail leave, dipping her head respectfully to the direction. “He doesn’t seem to have been attacked by anything with claws or teeth. His injuries are more like bruises.” She explained. Lost’s left ear twitched as he heard new pawsteps, and he turned his head to see a new adult tom. His fur was a dark sienna, with a white muzzle and matching paws. His nose was flecked with grey hairs, and Lost guessed that this tom was an older age than the others. The brown tom narrowed his eyes, gaze swerving to the wounded kitten. Lost flinched at the tom’s stare, his inky black fur on end. “Could he have fallen?” The old tom rasped, observing the kit’s bruises and bloodstains. “Now that I think of that, Thrushwing, I wouldn’t doubt it. He could have been trying to escape the fire last night.” Mothwhisker pondered. Thrushwing took a step towards Lost, lowering his head curiously. “What’s your name, kit?” He questioned. “My name is Lost.” He replied in a hushed voice, throat feeling scratched. He wrapped his tail around his body, ears pinned back. “Ah, I see.” Thrushwing smiled warmly, but it quickly faded. “Do you have family?” Mothwhisker’s ears perked at the question, as if being reminded of something. She glanced over at Timbertail with a sad expression., who silently returned the same solemn look. “My older brother, C-Cypress. He… He fell down with me.” Lost explained in a hoarse tone, swallowing painfully after. “I don’t know where he is.” Thrushwing nodded as he listened to the kitten, popping another question. “What does he look like?” “His fur is light brown w-with tabby stripes… He has green eyes.” Lost mewed. Mothwhisker and Timbertail’s eyes only darkened, an unreadable look in their eyes. Thrushwing thought for a moment, letting out a deep sigh. “I believe we’ve already found him, then.” He murmured to the kit, nuzzling his forehead. Lost felt happiness surge through him, energy bolting through his limbs. “Really? Where is he?” He asked, eyes shining. Thrushwing looked at Timbertail and Mothwhisker before returning to Lost. “Come here.” He told the kit, his tail flicking as an order. Confused, Lost rose to his feet slowly, movements limited in order to reduce the pain. He tread after the dark brown cat, who patiently waited for the kitten. The other two wild cats whispered in each other’s ears as Lost limped. Thrushwing stopped beside the cliff wall, sitting down and aiding Lost next to him. “Where is my brother?” He murmured, sniffing around. Thrushwing was silent, staring ahead. Lost followed the adult’s eyes, horror sinking in his chest. Next to a large boulder lay an unmoving light brown cat with tabby stripes, and closed eyes. Category:Blog posts